house of the devil
by ipsa dixit
Summary: because when hermione granger gets drunk, she wants to go there


_for sam, for the gge [story one]_

 _for tgs prompt of the day ["I'm sorry I yelled at you. I would never do that, you're my entire world. I don't feel safe unless I'm in your arms. It feels like I can't breathe when I'm without you." / "What are you talking about? We met today!"]_

 _for hogwarts: assignment 2 [gardening, task 2]; writing club [liza's loves; showtime - dissapear]; insane house comp [draco malfoy]_

 _for the houses comp, gryffindor, year 7 stand-in [short - brave]_

 _thanks to lumi and tiggs for betaing!_

 _617 words, by google docs_

* * *

Hermione choked on her drink as a new person walked into the room.

"Who's _that_?" she asked, quickly turning to Harry as she wiped up the beer that spilled onto her front.

"I think you need to be cut off," he said, grinning at his friend. He grabbed Hermione's cup from her, still grinning.

"As if you haven't had just as much, Harry," Hermione said, scowling, making an attempt to grab the cup back. When he just pulled it further away, she repeated, "Who was that?"

"The person who just walked in?" Harry asked. When she nodded, he said, "Draco Malfoy. He's in my creative writing class."

"He's cute," Hermione noted, her face going red as she started to blush. "I want him."

"'Mione, you're drunk. You don't do this. You don't fall for the pretty ones," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe I'll get together with him tonight. I really want a boyfriend," she said, completely ignoring Harry.

"Why? To validate yourself somehow? You still matter, even without a boyfriend. Look, he's a player, Hermione. He flirts with everything that walks."

"Oh good," she said, getting up and patting Harry on the shoulder. "Then he'll be easy to get."

Harry tried to protest once more, but she was already walking towards Draco, who was sitting on the couch by himself. Hermione marvelled at the fact that she had gotten him alone; a boy that pretty should be surrounded by at least one girl. Before she reached him, she stopped at the bar and grabbed a couple glasses of beer. They were at a party, after all.

"Hey, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she approached him, trying to speak above the blaring music. She offered him a glass of beer, which he took.

"What?" he said, taking a sip and looking her up and down.

"Hermione Granger," she said louder.

"What?" he repeated, motioning to his ears.

"Hermione Granger!" she shouted, sitting down next to him.

"Oh!" Draco said, nodding. "You don't have to yell that loudly."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I would never do that; you're my entire world. I don't feel safe unless I'm in your arms. It feels like I can't breathe when I'm without you." Hermione was certain that she wanted Draco, badly. She didn't want to mess this up.

He gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about? We met today! I think you're drunk."

"Yeah, a little bit," Hermione said, still speaking loudly.

"Do you want to talk outside?"

Hermione nodded vigorously, allowing Draco to take her arm and lead her outside.

Where she promptly threw up onto his shoes.

"Oh my god, shit," Hermione apologized, cringing at the vomit littering the ground.

"Er—" Hermione could see Draco cringing. "It's okay, I'll just take them off." Draco kicked off his shoes, leaving them on the floor next to them.

"I'm sorry! I ruined everything, didn't I?" she asked, feeling a little bit dizzy.

"What do you mean, 'ruined everything'? What are you planning on doing—"

Hermione shut him up by suddenly feeling brave, the alcohol in her system giving her confidence. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, slightly missing and kissing too far up, slightly above his lip—but a kiss was a kiss.

"You taste like vomit," Draco said, pulling away.

"Comes with the person," she said, before the dizziness overtook her again, and she sank down onto the floor.

"I think you should get home," Draco said pulling her up. She could tell he had some big biceps through his t-shirt. Nice. "Where do you live?"

"We could just go back to your place," Hermione suggested.

Draco chuckled. "Maybe, maybe."


End file.
